


Триумф

by Danifar



Series: На русском [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Дуэль, Русский | Russian, Убийство, без беты, тут даже больше 500 символов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Нельзя просто так придти к жене своего врага и попытаться с ней обручиться. Или можно?
Series: На русском [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Триумф

Приглашение приятно пахло жасмином и апельсином. Аромат прекрасно подходил к леди. Но что это? Намек на то, что она согласна? Или желание присмотреться повнимательнее?

Адель умна. После того, как восстание погасили, а его главу — лорда Ферриса — он собственноручно прикончил на дуэли, вдова Висха оказалась в весьма шатком положении. И не смотря на всю ее прелесть, ей грозила опала, нищета и медленное загнивание в старом замке. 

Но недавно, когда они чисто случайно оказались на одном приеме, он намекнул Адель, что мог бы помочь ей. Да что уж себе врать? Он сам, ещё пять лет назад, хотел сделать ей предложение, но этот подлец Висх воспользовался его отъездом в Ригэрр и обвенчался с нею. 

Теперь Адель свободна. И она ждёт его на ужин. Что ж, он придет. И сделает ей предложение. Теперь он не будет медлить, давая повод себя обогнать.

***

Старый замок был больше похож на крепость, тюрьму, но никак не на место, где живёт прекраснейшая девушка двора. Адель-Адель, как ты могла позволить, чтоб тебя заперли тут, в этой глуши?

Конь предупреждающе заржал, ему не нравились окружающие деревья. Старые вишни и яблони тянули свои корявые пальцы к дороге, заставляя лавировать и пригибаться. Ворота крепости Ферррисов были открыты. Его ждали.

Хозяйка замка сама вышла его встречать. Маленькая и хрупкая блондинка, с красиво уложенными волосами, стояла на лестнице у парадного входа. На пальцах сверкали звёздами кольца.

Спешившись, он поспешил к даме своего сердца. Адель обворожительно улыбнулась. Она уже сняла траур по погибшему мужу и ее платье притягивало взгляд глубокой зеленью.

— Леди, стоило мне получить ваше приглашение как в моей жизни словно солнце вышло из-за туч. И я вижу его лучик в ваших прелестных глазах, — он галантно склонился к тонким белым пальцам, стараясь поцелуем передать все свои чувства. 

Сейчас вечер, а после ужина ехать обратно в свои земли будет поздно. Хотя их замки и находились в двух часах езды друг от друга, но отправлять его в ночь обратно будет верхом негостеприимства. Значит, он тут задержится. Да Светлые Боги! Он готов прожить тут хоть до конца жизни, лишь бы рядом была она!

— Вы меня смущаете, лорд Эхье. Но прошу вас, пройдёмте внутрь.

Они шли темными узкими переходами. Все вокруг указывало на гремевшую некогда боевую славу этого замка. Тут были не окна, а бойницы, не коридоры, а лабиринты, в которых не размахнешься мечом, а двери между комнатами можно выбить только с тараном. И каково в этих промозглых полутемных коридорах этой роскошной девушке? Такое ощущение, что хрупкий ландыш заперли в каменную темницу, без света солнца. И как только она сумела сохранить свою красоту за пять лет жизни в таком-то месте?

— Знаете, мне, право, стыдно об этом говорить... — склонив прелестную головку, начала Адель. Ее светлые косы, закреплённые на затылке в какую-то сложную прическу, казались пепельными. — После смерти моего мужа, я не могла тут нормально жить. Буквально все напоминало мне о нем! — она сказала «смерти». Не знает, кто ей поспособствовал? Тем же лучше! — Поэтому я затеяла небольшую переделку. Большую столовую как раз сейчас ремонтируют, поэтому я осмелилась приказать накрыть для нас в домашней. Надеюсь, вы мне простите такую вольность? — она повела плечами. В этом замке гуляют совершенно немыслимые сквозняки. Ну ничего, он отвезёт ее к себе. Там тепло в каждой комнате даже зимой, через большие окна льется солнечный свет, а все цветы распускаются раньше срока. Адель должна жить там. Цветы должны быть в теплице, а не в военной казарме.

— Нет, что вы. Понимаю ваши чувства — такая потеря! — какое же удовольствие он испытал тогда, добивая раненного Висха. Эта извивающаяся тварь все не хотела подыхать, поэтому пришлось вымарать дуэльные перчатки в его крови. Жаль, они были с ним целых пятнадцать лет. А пришлось их выбросить. 

Домашняя столовая была маленькой. Ну, по меркам света. Как четверть бального зала, с потолками, которые терялись где-то во тьме. На нее выходили галереи верхних этажей, и с балконов, украшенных статуями, спускались лестницы, чтобы домашние могли добраться сюда из любой точки замка, без нудного прохождения коридора за коридором.

Тут было красиво. Витражные окна, в которые светило заходящее солнце, отбрасывали на пол причудливые узоры, пол был покрыт мозаикой, но рассмотреть рисунок он не смог — полная картина открывалась только сверху. Но конечно же, самой главной ценностью в зале была леди. Свет, проходящий через цветные стекла, окрашивал ее волосы в разные оттенки, казалось, что к нему сошла богиня. Да, наверное, она и есть богиня. Смертным не может быть дарована такая красота.

Его посадили на другой конец стола, как дорогого гостя, сама Адель устроилась с противоположного и он мог любоваться красивым пейзажем за ее спиной и ею самой. С трудом, но он уговорил себя успокоится. Надо, чтоб она сама дала ему повод. Повод надеяться на что-то большее, чем на еду и промозглую гостевую комнату с холодными простынями.

Ужин протекал неспешно. Они наслаждались беседой и обществом друг друга. Адель осторожно, в рамках приличий кокетничала, намекая, что она-то не против, но общество может не то подумать: только схоронила мужа, как идёшь вновь под венец. Ему же было все равно. Он хотел положить к ее стопам вечность.

— Лорд Эхье, я хочу поднять этот бокал за справедливость, — настало время вина, все шедевры кулинарии от повара были съедены и слуги долили в бокалы кровь лозы. Солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт.

— Леди, таким девушкам как вы, стоит поднимать бокалы только за любовь, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула. Первые тосты произносятся стоя и стоя же все пьют. В дань уважения к хозяину, вину и богам. 

— Хорошо, давайте выпьем за любовь. И за справедливость, — Адель выжидательно смотрела на него с другого конца стола. Маленькая, но такая мужественная. Вынести смерть мужа и осуждение света, понимать, что ей грозит жизнь презренной нищенки, жены преступника... 

Выпить за любовь. Вот он, тот момент, которого он так ждал! Сейчас они испьют вина, а потом он подойдёт к ней и сделает ей предложение. Кольцо лежит в кармане, надо только сделать пару шагов и стать на колено. 

Он поднял свой бокал.

Вино потекло внутрь. Нежнейший букет из лучшего винограда. Надо будет как-нибудь уточнить, что это. Он будет потягивать его у камина, пока Адель будет рассказывать их детям, какой их папа благородный. Да...

— Знаете, лорд, а ведь я когда-то вас любила, — другим тоном начала его будущая жена. И что-то его насторожило в этой фразе. Или в интонации? — Вы мне казались самым благородным рыцарем во всем дворе. Я думала, что вы сделаете мне предложение, а вы лишь воспользовались моей милостью и наивностью и исчезли. Уехали в другую страну на год. Предложение Висха, моего друга детства, было для меня спасением от позора...

К чему она ведёт? Что происходит? Он сделал шаг назад, но массивный стул, стоящий позади, не дал себя так просто сдвинуть. Или это он ослабел?

— Стойте и не дергайтесь, лорд Эхье. Слушайте дальше, — она разъяренно дернула головой. Из прически вылез локон и упал на прекрасное личико, теперь искаженное злостью. — Я жила, лелея планы о мести. Вы никогда не слышали, что обиженная женщина способна на что угодно? О, оказалось, что я способна даже поднять восстание, лишь бы отыграться.

Он попытался всё-таки выйти из-за стола. Не получилось. Ноги отказывались его слушаться, словно он сам стал статуей, одной из тех, что стоят на балконах. 

— Неужели вы думали, что мой дорогой муж способен был додуматься до всего этого плана? — она расхохоталась. Ее смех словно рассыпался по покрытому мозаикой полу, отскакивая от него и стукаясь об стены. Светлые Боги, что же она творит? — О нет, за его именем стояла я. Я! Никто иной. Именно я отдавала приказы и руководила армией. А Висх был всего лишь прикрытием. Но в какой-то момент он захотел управлять всем сам. Что ж, я ему позволила это. Сказать по правде, он мне надоел. 

А ведь он всегда знал о том, что Адель умна. Но неужели не смог додуматься, к чему приводит красота и ум в одном женском теле? Она богиня. Но отнюдь не светлая. А он идиот. 

— Вы оба шли точно по моему сценарию. Ты оказался слишком глуп, чтобы рассуждать о нелогичности действий восставших и той ловушке, в которую они сами себя загоняют. Висх был слишком самонадеян. Но хватит о прошлом, — она подняла руку вверх и резко согнула запястье, словно в танцевальном па. Послышался звук взводимых арбалетов. — Давай о настоящем и будущем! Я собираюсь закончить начатое.

На тех самых балкончиках со статуями стояло около тридцати стрелков. Тускло поблескивающие наконечники смотрели точно на него.

— И не собираюсь оставлять в живых тех, кто может мне помешать. Ты серьезно считал, что женщина, чьего мужа ты убил, способна пригласить убийцу к себе и с радостью согреет его постель? Даже больше, ты никого не поставил в известность, куда едешь, облегчая мне работу. Что ж, сегодня ты разбил мои оставшееся детские впечатления. Прощай, лорд Эхье, — она хлопнула в ладоши и в его парализованное ядом тело устремились три десятка арбалетных болтов.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней КняZz — Пир в замке врага. 
> 
> Адель - лучшая девочка, я про нее ещё когда-нибудь напишу


End file.
